HERO
by soccer2757
Summary: Ally thought she was a normal girl. Until she is saved by a super villain, Austin. She doesn't know who saved her but she finds out her parents are super heroes and that she is one too. She has to face supernatural people and her new school. Will she survive? Will she find her hero? Please read! I didn't write this summary so good. It is better than it sounds. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1-Everything Is Not What It Seem

**Chapter 1-Everything Is Not What It Seems**

* * *

Ally's POV: Hi, I'm Ally. I am just a normal school girl. I have good grades, lots of friends, and a nice regular family. I was heading home from school. It was my last day. I was heading off to high school. I had my beats on. I crossed the street. I should have been more careful. A car was approaching fast. I panicked but stood frozen on the street. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain or black out. But instead i felt strong arms wrap around. I was shocked and opened my eyes. I was looking at a guy with golden and a dirty blonde hair. He had big hazel eyes. He had pink lips and a great tan. I couldn't see his face completely. He was wearing a black mask. He was close. TOO CLOSE! I looked behind him. There was a car that crashed. It crashed him! He didn't seem hurt. Before i could say anything he let me go and flew away. He can fly!? How did he stop the car?! I stood there. Shocked. Then people came over to me and called 911.

Austin's POV: Hey, Im Austin. I am a super. Not a super hero. I plan to be a villain like my parents. My parents died because of 2 super heroes. There names were Captain Flames and Captain Frost. They were the best super heroes of all time. I was going to rob a bank but i got distracted because of this girl. She had brown hair and eyes. She had fat, puffy, pink lips. She was listening to music. She didn't notice a car passing by. I don't know what got over me but i reacted instantly. I wrapped my arms around her and let the car hit me. I forgot to tell you my powers.

**Austin Monica Moon**

**POWERS**

**. Super Strength**

**. Flying Abilities**

**. Immortality**

**GLITCHES**

**. Anger Issues**

**. Destruction**

Austin's POV: Anyways, i got hit. I didn't feel anything. I looked at the girl. She looked terrified. I couldn't let her find out my identity. I flew away.

Ally's POV: My parents were worried. When they came to pick me up, we went home. I had to tell them what happened.

Ally: Mom, Dad?

Penny: Yes?

Ally: The reason why i wasn't hit by the car is because... this guy saved me. He let the car hit him but he wasn't hurt or bleeding after. Then he flew away. He could actually fly!

Lester: Honey, you must have been hallucinating. It was just your imagination. There is no such thing as-

Penny: No Lester. She is going to high school now. She should know. She is going to discover what she can do and she might do it in front of a human.

Ally: What?

Lester: You are right. Tell her.

Ally: Tell me what?

Penny: Honey, everything is not what it seems.

Ally: What do you mean?

Penny: There are super heroes and super villains in this world.

Ally: What?! Ha! You are so funny mom.

Penny: No it's true. Your father and i are the most powerful super heroes of all time.

Ally: Yeah right. Prove it.

Lester: Ok.

Ally's POV: They are acting so ridiculous. They both got up and my dad got a cup of water. He lets the water fall out of the cup. My mom quickly puts her hand out and freezes the water to ice. Then my dad picked it up. My eyes widened. My dad then blew out fire. I backed away but i couldn't feel my legs and fell. I guess i was so terrified that i couldn't feel them. They both looked at me.

Ally: How did you-!?

Penny: We told you.

Lester: Since you are our daughter, you also are a super hero. Or well you should be.

Ally: What do you mean?

Penny: Supers have to prove their powers are bad or good. They can act like a hero or villain. Then they go to their proper high school. For super villains they have to go to Super V High School.

Lester: And if you are a super hero then you have to go to Super Sky High School. That is where me and your mother met. We made a great team.

Ally: So what are my powers?

Penny: You have to find that out yourself.

Ally: When do i get them?

Lester: You have to find that out too.

Ally: Ugh!

Penny: I know it's hard but you have to try.

Ally: Alright.

Lester: By the way you are going to start at Super Sky High because since they don't know if you're a hero or a villain then you have to go to the school your parents went to. We went to Super Sky High.

Ally: Wait! I have to go to school where super people go!

Penny: Yes.

Ally: What about my friends? I want to go to a normal high school!

Lester: Im sorry honey.

Ally: Ugh!

Ally's POV: I ran to my room crying. I can't believe that there are really super people! Now Im seeing my world in a whole new way. Now i know. Everything is not what it seems...

* * *

**First Chapter! DONE! I felt like i wanted to write a story about supernatural things. I don't know why but i just did. Anyways, REVIEW! Oh and it's my birthday! Just turned 13! Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2-Anger Issues

**Chapter 2-Anger Issues**

* * *

Ally's POV: Summer went by fast. Today i start my supernatural school. I feel nervous. I still didn't find out my powers. I wear my red shirt and blue skinny jeans. I eat an apple and go to the bus. I wait. Then a flying bus comes. I stood there shocked.

Bus Driver: Hey are you coming in?

Ally: Umm yeah.

Bus Driver: Hi, Im your bus driver, Boomer.

Ally: Im Ally.

Ally's POV: I get in and take a seat. We buckle up and fly off. We land somewhere on a cloud. But it wasn't a cloud. It was a school. I saw people- ah um, super people, flying around and messing around with their powers. I get my schedule and head to class. I had some kind of P.E class.

Teacher: Ok class time to test your strength. We will start in alphabetical order.

Austin's POV: I can't believe it! I just saved this one girl and now i am forced to go to Super Sky High School! I am not a hero! Ugh!

Teacher: Ally Dawson. You're up!

Ally's POV: We start with a water bottle. Why a water bottle? Anyways then we go to a box full of clothes then a big heavy backpack. I lifted them up.

Teacher: Ok now lift this table

Ally's POV: Is she crazy!? I am shocked but i try anyways. I couldn't lift it.

Teacher: Alright, you stop here. You get a "C"

Ally: A "C"!? But it's not like i have super strength!

Teacher: Shut it pipsqueak! Next is Austin Monica Moon!

Austin's POV: I turned red. She didn't have to say my nickname! I go up and skip the first steps. I pick up a car and the table with both hands. Everyone cheered.

Teacher: "A+" for Austin!

Ally's POV: Such a show off. The bell rang and i went to class. Everyone stared at me. I heard people saying "Human" " What is a human doing here?" " Haha she doesn't have powers" " She wishes she was as cool as us". I ignored. I didn't want to have powers. I was happy of who i was before. Now i feel different. How long was it until i get my stupid powers anyways?

Austin's POV: I recognize that girl. She was the one i saved! She is the reason Im in this mess. I felt my ears blow out steam. I went up to her.

Ally: Umm may i help you.

Austin: I already helped you!

Ally: Huh?

Austin: You are the reason why Im in this mess!

Ally: I don't under-

Austin's POV: I forgot that i have anger issues. It takes over my body and i can't stop. I push her onto the lockers and pin her down. I gripped her wrist tight.

Ally: Oww! Stop it!

Austin: You are the reason why people think Im a hero!

Ally: I don't know what you are taking about!

Austin: I saved you from getting hit by the car!

Ally: I knew there was something familiar about you!

Austin: You are going to pay!

Ally's POV: He squeezed my wrist. I felt them break a little. Then he pushed me to the ground hard. I felt dizzy. He got on top of me and squeezed my leg and broke it.

Ally: *Shrieks*

Austin's POV: I came to my senses. I let go of her. I looked at her fragile body. I couldn't believe i did that. I ran out of the hallways.

Ally's POV: I passed out. I woke up in a super hospital. Mighty Med** ( I was just watching it and i wanted to put it in the story)** Days later they let me go and i went back to school. That guy has some anger issues. What was his problem?


	3. Chapter 3-Super Me

**Chapter 3-Super Me**

* * *

Ally's POV: I went to school. I went to P.E, well sort of, and changed into my gym clothes. We were playing dodge ball. But it was more rough. They threw the ball really fast and hard. I stayed in the corner. The guy who hurt me, Austin i think, was playing rough. I stayed alert of any balls coming towards me. I felt someone come to me. I turned around.

Austin: Hey.

Ally: Please don't hurt me!

Austin: Relax! Im not going to hurt you.

Ally: What do you want?

Austin: I wanted to say, sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I have anger issues.

Ally: It's Ok.

Austin's POV: I looked at her wrists. They were purple and swollen.

Austin: I did that?

Ally: Umm no!

Austin: Let me see.

Ally: Im fine.

Austin: Let me see!

Ally's POV: His eyes got darker, literally! They weren't hazel anymore they were pitch black. He grabbed me. I freaked out. He was going to hurt me again.

Ally: No! Please! I will show you just calm down!

Ally's POV: His eyes returned. I let him look at my wrist. He took them and stroked them lightly. He matched the hand print with his hand. Then after looking at then carefully, he kissed them.

Ally: Ok?

Austin: Im sorry.

Ally: It's Ok.

Ally's POV: He smiled. I smiled back. Then i felt dizzy. Was i hit by a dodge ball? No, i don't feel any pain. I felt dizzy and my legs were weak. Then my legs collapsed. I feel on my head with a loud " THUMP!" I felt everything go black. Then rainbow? I woke up. Again in Mighty Med. I noticed Austin beside me.

Ally: What happened?

Austin: Well...

Doctor: Your parents will tell you.

Penny: Honey?

Ally: What?

Lester: You got your powers.

Ally: Really? Is it the power of fainting?

Austin: *laughs* No.

Doctor: Here, it says it in here.

Ally's POV: He handed me a paper. It said:

**Allyson Marie Dawson**

**POWERS**

**. Fire Element**

**. Water Element**

**. Ice Element**

**. Earth Element**

**. Air Element**

**. Healing**

**GLITCHES**

**. Fire Hair**

**. Frozen Body**

**. Destruction**

**. Wind Sneeze**

**. Metal Allergy**

Ally: What does this all mean?

Doctor: This is all your powers. You can control fire, water, ice, earth, and air. You can also heal yourself and other people. That is rare. But you have glitches. Glitches are your problems, you can get mad and your hair will be on fire. Your body can freeze and you won't be able to move. You can also cause a lot of destruction when using your earth element power. You can sneeze and blow away things in your way. And you can touch metal but you can't get it inside of you like a knife.

Ally: Ok? So i can do this?

Austin's POV: She gets up and freezes her cup of water. So cool. Hehe get it? Anyways, she looked at me and splashed water on my face

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Hehehe

Ally's POV: I laughed but i didn't notice Austin pick me up and throw me up. I screamed but then he caught me. He held me. We laughed. I looked at him and he looked back. I was really close to him.

Penny: * fake coughs*

Austin: Oh um.

Ally's POV: We both blush and he puts me down. What a day. Im finally super me.

* * *

**Hey! I just got a nail polish kit with a dryer. And Rihanna perfume! So nice! Anyways REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4-Maybe

**Chapter 4- Maybe...**

* * *

Ally's POV: I went to school the next day. I changed into my gym clothes and headed into the gym.

Teacher: Ok people! Today we are playing a game i like to call, Hero or Villain.

Austin: Huh?

Teacher: It's split into teams of 2. One team will be Villain and another will be Heroes. Now who wants to be Villains?

Austin: Me.

Teacher: Anyone else? Ok then Dez Worthy you are with Austin Monica Moon.

**Dez Worthy**

**POWERS**

**. Elasticity**

**. Shapeshifting**

**GLITCHES**

**. Wrong Shapeshifting**

**. Stretching Limit**

Austin: Ok stop saying my middle name.

Dez: Hey.

Austin: Hey

Ally: Austin! Why did you chose to be Villains!? We could have been a great Hero team!

Austin: I don't want to be a Hero.

Ally: What?

Teacher: Alright first up! Austin and Dez V.S Ally and Trish!

**Patricia De La Rosa**

**POWERS**

**. Teleportation **

**. Invisibility**

**GLITCHES**

**. Wrong Teleportation**

**. Bad Invisibility**

Austin's POV: I get to verse Ally. Cool.

Ally: LOL I get to verse Austin. Awesome! We get ready while everyone watches. Our goal is to save the citizen from getting chopped by the chopper. We have 5 minuets to save the citizen. The Villains have to keep us away from the citizen to not let us save it. The teacher blows the whistle. I run to try and save the citizen. I was about to grab it but a felt arms wrap around me and knock me to the floor. It didn't hurt because he broke my fall. It was Austin. I tried to wiggle away but Austin had super strength.

Ally: Let me go Austin!

Austin: Sorry but we are winning this game.

Austin's POV: That and i liked her being in my arms. What!? What am i saying?!

Trish: I got it!

Dez: Oh no you don't!

Trish's POV: He wraps me around with his elastic powers into a pole.

Trish: Hey!

Dez: HAHA!

Ally's POV: Oh no! I don't want to lose to Austin! Only 2 minuets left! His ego is already big enough! I turn hotter and hotter until Austin burns and lets me go.

Austin: *screams like a girl*

Ally's POV: I run and then Trish notices and she teleports beside me.

Dez: What the!?

Austin: ALLY!

Ally's POV: HAHA! There is only 10 seconds! I jump to rescue the citizen. 5-4-3-2-1-! I rescued the citizen!

Teacher: HEROES WIN!

Ally's POV: Everyone cheers. Awesome!

Austin: How did you-

Ally: Win? Well it's pretty easy actually-

Austin: I know it is. You did great.

Ally: Thanks.

Trish: Hey! We make a pretty good team.

Ally: Yeah we do!

Dez: But we don't.

Austin: Yeah we do. It's just that these girls are really good. We need more practice.

Dez: You're right! You wanna practice after school?

Austin: Sure.

Ally: I bet you would make a pretty good team with practice.

Austin: I bet we would make a perfect team, Ally.

Ally: Maybe...

* * *

**HELLO! Did you like it? Review about it! :D**


End file.
